Known and uncharacterized GPCRs currently constitute major targets for drug action and development. There are ongoing efforts to identify new G protein coupled receptors and to deorphanize known GPCRs, which can be used to screen for new agonists and antagonists having potential prophylactic and therapeutical properties.